Elle est partout
by Louatown
Summary: Beck&Jade vue par les parents de Beck (traduction de "she's everywhere" par madkin)


**A/N :** « Elle est partout » est la traduction de la fanfiction de **madkin** intitulée **« she's everywhere ».** Si vous voulez la lire en version originale ou si vous voulez lire d'autres fanfictions sur Victorious, allez sur son profil. Aussi, cette histoire est normalement divisée en deux parties mais j'ai décidé de tout combiner en un seul chapitre. Bonne lecture !

Elle est partout

« Elle est de retour. »

Ella leva brièvement les yeux de son livre, elle était déterminée à le finir avant cette Rachel.

« Qui est de retour ? »

Kevin lui lança un regard. « Tu sais très bien qui. »

« Chéri, ils sont amis. »

« C'est un adolescent ! »

« Et ? » Ella contesta laissant son livre de côté.

« Et bien, elle est euh…et il…, » son mari bégaya, pointant un doigt vers les deux silhouettes se tenant devant la fenêtre. « Il vit dans une caravane…, » Ella le regarda impassible. « Et elle est là et ils sont là et nous sommes ici et…, » ses épaules s'affaissèrent « arrête ça. »

« Nous nous devons de lui faire confiance. » dit-elle tout simplement, puis d'un mouvement de la main lui fit signe de s'éloigner de la fenêtre.

Ella entra dans le bureau dans l'intention de demander à son mari ce qu'il voulait pour dîner mais le trouva, une fois de plus, collé à la fenêtre. « Elle est de retour ? » demanda-t-elle sachant déjà la réponse. Il lui répondit avec un grognement. « Porte-t-elle un t-shirt sur lequel est écrit 'je porte ton petit fils ?' »

Kevin se retourna et la foudroya du regard. « Non ! » lui dit-il avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille et son fils qui étaient allongés dans le jardin, contemplant les étoiles. Après un moment il s'adressa à sa femme « tu penses qu'elle est enceinte ? »

Celle-ci grogna « non chéri. Je pense qu'il l'aime bien et je pense qu'elle aussi l'aime bien. » Mais il ne répondit pas. « Écoute, ça fait déjà plusieurs mois que tu les espionnes. Si tu es tellement inquiet, pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas tout simplement ? »

Kevin réfléchit un moment « oui, c'est une bonne idée. » Puis il hocha lentement la tête « je vais faire ça. »

Ella soupira. « Alors, que veux-tu pour le dîner ? »

« Je vais discuter avec Beck, » Kevin annonça en passant une tête dans la cuisine.

« D'accord chéri. » Ella regarda patiemment tandis qu'il hochait la tête d'un air bourru et s'éloignait. Elle attendit que la porte se referme puis se précipita dans le salon, faillant trébucher.

A travers la fenêtre, Ella regarda son mari descendre calmement leur allée et prendre une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte en métal de leur fils. Beck ouvrit la porte presque immédiatement et Ella songea un moment que peut-être Jade était-elle absente, que peut-être elle était rentrée chez elle ou qu'elle avait d'autres plans avec la petite rousse avec qui elle traînait souvent. Mais quand elle vit son mari se raidir, puis échanger quelques mots les joues roses avant de détaler, elle su que ce n'était pas le cas. La porte d'entrée claqua puis elle l'entendit marmonner « …la fille est tout le temps là…je vais finir par devenir grand-père…il faut trouver des préservatifs à ce gamin… » Apparemment, cette petite excursion n'a fait que renforcer les inquiétudes de son mari.

Kevin entra d'un pas silencieux dans le salon sachant que sa femme était en train de finir son livre et qu'elle détestait être dérangée, mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, il vit qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre, son livre complètement oublié sur la table basse. «Tiens donc, » dit-il d'un ton suffisant. Ella sursauta et fit face à son mari, la main sur le cœur. « Je pensais que tu étais contre l'idée d'espionner Beck ? »

« Je ne l'espionne pas, » dit-elle d'un ton gêné. « Je regardais juste par la fenêtre et par coïncidence, ils étaient là dehors. Je me disais…, » Kevin hocha la tête, l'encourageant tandis qu'il la rejoignit. Beck et la fille étaient dehors, lavant la caravane. Il l'avait toujours vu comme le genre de fille qui ne faisait pas ce genre de chose, elle était là, complètement trempée et sale.

« Tu te disais ? » demanda-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Nous ne l'avons jamais rencontré. » Silence, puis, «Elle passe tout son temps avec lui, presque tous les jours voilà bientôt six mois et nous ne l'avons jamais rencontrée. »

« Beck est un adolescent. Il pense certainement que nous ne sommes pas assez cool. »

« J'aimerais la rencontrer, » commenta Ella doucement. Kevin acquiesça et la serra encore une fois dans ses bras avant de la laisser à ses pensées. Son sandwich l'attendait dans la cuisine.

Il y eut un bruissement, des pas puis une voix, « Allez. Je te promets que ça va bien se passer. »

Un grommellement, un petit rire, puis un coup à la porte. Ella regarda son mari d'un air sévère. S'ils allaient rencontrer la petite amie de leur fils, alors il fallait qu'il se comporte bien. Il leva les deux mains en signe de défaite. Satisfaite, elle se leva du canapé, mis la télé en pause et alla ouvrir la porte. Alors que la porte s'ouvrit, pour la toute première fois, elle vit vraiment à quoi ressemblait la mystérieuse amie de leur fils. Elle était quasiment collée à leur fils et grâce aux rayons du soleil couchant, elle vit que leurs mains étaient entrelacées. Elle était extrêmement pale, vêtue de noir de la tête aux pieds et avait un piercing au sourcil. Ella ne se souvint pas avoir remarqué ces détails pendant tout le temps qu'elle a passé à les espionner par la fenêtre.

«Salut maman, » Beck s'éloigna brièvement de la fille pour passer une tête par la porte « papa. »

« Beck, » Kevin acquiesça tandis que lui aussi rejoignit la porte.

« Voice ma petite amie, Jade. » dit leur fils avec un énorme sourire, probablement le plus gros qu'Ella ait jamais vu sur son visage. Il essaya de l'attirer un peu plus vers la porte mais elle resta plantée là où elle était « Jade, je te présente mes parents. »

« On est ravi de te connaître Jade. Entre. » Ella ouvrit la porte un peu plus grande et resta sur le côté tandis qu'elle regardait son fils guider la fille euh Jade dans la maison.

« On allait justement préparer le dîner. Tous les deux, vous restez diner avec nous ? »

Ella était sûre que Beck accepterait l'invitation. Le connaissant, il ne refusait jamais une occasion de manger un bon plat fait maison mais à sa grande surprise, il se tourna vers Jade et dit « non, nous n'avons pas vraiment faim. On mangera plus tard. »

Ella hocha la tête, soudainement perdue. Elle n'était plus vraiment sûre de ce qu'il fallait faire. Il semblait que la situation mettait Jade vraiment très mal à l'aise. Elle était sûre que si Jade serrait la main de son fils un peu plus fort, il laisserait tout tomber et ils iraient se réfugier dans sa caravane.

« Et bien, au moins restez un peu avec nous. » elle indiqua le sofa et attendit que Jade suive Beck, celle-ci essaya de mettre le moins de distance possible entre elle et Beck sans s'asseoir sur ses genoux. « Je suis tellement excitée de te rencontrer Jade, » dit-elle en prenant place sur un fauteuil, essayant de tenir une certaine distance afin de ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage.

« Oui, moi aussi. » Jade marmonna. Elle jouait maintenant avec les doigts de Beck.

« Jade va aussi à Hollywood Arts, » leur informa Beck. « Elle veut devenir actrice. » finit-il en souriant.

«Ou réalisatrice ou scénariste. » Jade ajouta en regardant Ella.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et regarda son mari qui était assis à côté. « très ambitieux, » commenta-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu chantes ? » demanda Ella. Il lui sembla avoir entendu quelqu'un chanter il y a quelques semaines. La personne avait une très belle voix.

« Tu devrais l'entendre. Elle est incroyable, » Beck répondit fièrement. Il vient tout juste de découvrir le talent caché de sa copine.

« Je pense l'avoir déjà fait. Tu as une très belle voix. » Ella dit à Jade. Elle ne voulait pas parler de Jade à Beck, elle voulait parler avec Jade.

« Merci, » Jade marmonna les yeux baissés. Elle plaça une mèche derrière une oreille et c'est là qu'ils le virent. Ce n'était pas énorme mais ce n'était pas minuscule non plus.

Ella regarda Kevin.

« Chérie, est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ? Dans la cuisine. » Ella acquiesça, et s'excusa.

« Est-ce que tu as vu ça ? »

« Non, chéri. Je n'ai pas vu l'étoile tatoué sur son bras. » Ella leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comment as-tu pu manquer ça ? »

« Shhh parle moins fort, » siffla-t-elle.

« Elle a un tatouage ! » exclama-t-il, toujours très fort.

« Je sais, » répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard furieux.

« Un tatouage ! » répéta-t-il, cette fois en baissant la voix.

« J'ai vu ça ! » Ella répondit en croisant les bras et en jetant un coup d'œil vers le couple assis sur le canapé. Jade semblait plus à l'aise maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté le salon, elle riait de manière assez grossière avec ses jambes emmêlées d'une telle façon avec celles de Beck qu'elle se demanda comment c'était possible. Beck chuchota quelque chose à son oreille, un énorme sourire collé à son visage tandis qu'il dessinait des cercles avec son doigt sur la cuisse de Jade.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » Kevin demanda en suivant le regard de sa femme. Oh.

« Ils ont l'air heureux. » Ella commenta. Comment pourrait-elle empêcher son fils de voir cette fille ? Comment pourrait-elle se mettre entre eux alors que Jade rendait leur fils heureux ?

« Et alors ? » dit Kevin nonchalamment. « Non. Ne me dis pas que tu l'apprécies ? » S'exclama-t-il en désignant les deux ados. « Regarde-les ! Ils n'arrêtent pas de se tripoter et il vit dans une caravane. Ça ne va pas bien se terminer ! » Insista-t-il.

« Nous devons lui faire confiance. »

Les épaules de Kevin s'affaissèrent et il s'avoua vaincu.

Ella étudia les deux ados tandis qu'ils sortaient de la vieille camionnette de Beck et rejoignirent la caravane. Cela fait maintenant deux ans que Jade fait partie du paysage, mais elle n'a eu l'occasion de parler avec qu'elle que deux ou trois fois depuis leur première rencontre. Le couple a l'habitude de rester enfermé dans la caravane de Beck. Il y quelques mois, Jade a commencé à rester pour la nuit et depuis, elle passe presque toutes les nuits dans leur cour. Jade vit quasiment avec leur fils. Kevin lui, refuse de l'admettre et insiste sur le fait qu'ils ne la voient tout simplement pas aller et venir. Ella aurait dû se méfier et ne pas entrer sans prévenir dans la caravane de son fils. Elle resta figée là tandis que son fils, torse nu, sautait hors du lit, jetait un de ses chemises à sa petite amie et marmonnait quelque chose comme « je peux expliquer ». Mais Ella s'excusa et se précipita dehors aussi vite qu'elle le pu. Elle resta plantée dans l'allée, essayant de se convaincre que ce qu'elle a vu était réel. Elle savait que deux ans était une longue période, qu'ils étaient des ados et pour l'amour de Dieu, la fille vivait carrément avec son fils, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir ça. Beck sortit éventuellement de la caravane et l'appela avec hésitation. « Maman ? »

« Je suis ici chéri, »

« Je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois et s'il te plaît, ne panique pas et ne dis rien à papa. »

Ella leva les yeux au ciel « j'aurais juré que vous étiez, que vous…tu sais. »

Beck hocha la tête d'un air solennel « je sais. »

«Etiez-vous ? » Ella prit une grande inspiration. Ce n'était pas le genre de conversation qu'une mère voulait avoir. Jamais. « Alliez-vous ? »

Beck devint tout rouge et baissa ses yeux vers le béton. « Nous euh, nous l'avions déjà fait. Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Mais nous nous protégeons et Jade prend la pilule. »

« Bien sûr que vous l'aviez fait, » Ella ria. « Elle vit avec toi. »

Ella cru que les yeux de Beck allaient sortir de leurs orbites. « Quoi ? Non, elle ne vit pas avec moi. » Vraiment ?

« Oh chéri, crois-moi, ça fait un certain moment que tu vis avec cette fille. » Ella réfléchit un moment. Il était possible que Beck ignore qu'il vivait avec Jade depuis 6 mois.

«J-je…vraiment ? » Beck demanda sidéré. Ne l'aurait-il pas réalisé ? Ils n'auraient jamais accepté que Jade vive avec lui s'ils en avaient parlé.

« Chéri, quel genre de shampoing utilise-t-elle tous les jours ? » Ella demanda gentiment voyant que son fils était complètement perdu.

« Et bien euh, elle a son propre shampoing. Je ne connais pas la marque mais ça sent la fleur. » Beck rougit quand finalement il comprit.

«Et ton armoire ? » Ella continua. Elle est entrée dans la caravane à plusieurs reprises pendant que Beck était à l'école et elle est tombée sur plusieurs choses en dentelle qui n'appartenaient pas à son fils.

« Et bien elle a quelques affaires là dedans j'imagine. Et quelques tiroirs aussi. » Beck savait que tous les vêtements de Jade était chez lui. La moitié des choses qui traînaient par terre lui appartenaient tout comme celles qui étaient dans l'armoire. Deux des tiroirs lui appartenaient désormais. Elle laissait des choses traîner chez lui et il les mettait dans un tiroir, puis dans l'armoire depuis l'histoire de la robe froissée et maintenant c'est comme si ils lui appartenaient.

«Combien de fois reste-t-elle chez toi la nuit ? »

« Maman ! » Beck rougit encore plus.

« D'accord. Reformulons. Combien de fois par semaine rentre-t-elle chez elle ? » Beck réfléchit. La dernière fois qu'il l'a ramenée chez elle était…oh.

« Oh. »

Ella sourit quand enfin elle vit qu'il comprit.

« Excuse-moi, » dit Beck tandis qu'il fit demi-tour et s'enferma dans sa caravane. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant que la porte ne se referme fut «Tu savais qu'on vit carrément ensemble ? »

Kevin gravit les escaliers, les yeux mi-clos dans un seul but : boire un verre d'eau. Cependant, il fit demi-tour aussitôt qu'il franchit la porte du salon. Il retourna au lit et réveilla sa femme.

« Ella, » chuchota-t-il.

« Qui y a-t-il ? »

« Il est ici. Il dort ici. Sur notre canapé. »

« Qui ? »

« Beck, notre fils. Il est en bas. Endormi. Sur le canapé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Comment le saurais-je ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas demandé ? Je vais demander. »

Ella se leva et gravit les marches. Son mari avait raison. Leur fils était endormi sur leur canapé. « Beck, chéri. » Il remua, ouvrit un œil et la regarda.

« hmm ? »

« Que fais-tu ici ? » chuchota-t-elle.

«Elle est partout, » marmonna Beck.

« Qui est partout ? »

« Jade. Elle est partout. » Beck enfouie sa tête dans le canapé.

«Je ne comprends pas chéri, » Ella dégagea quelques mèches de son visage tandis qu'elle attendait une réponse.

« Elle est partie mais elle est partout. Je devais partir de là. » Oh, Jade est parti. Comment n'a-t-elle pas remarqué l'absence de la fille ?

«Depuis quand est-elle partie ? »

« Quelques semaines, » bredouilla-t-il.

Wow. Ella resta figée là. Comment ont-ils pu manquer ça ? «Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle, déterminée à savoir.

« Je n'ai pas ouvert la foutue porte. » soupira Beck et regarda sa mère « elle est partout. »

Ella essaya de trouver un sens aux mots de son fils quand, elle comprit. La caravane. C'est pour cela qu'il dormait dans leur salon. « Oh chéri, » Elle essaya de le réconforter en lui caressant les cheveux. «Ses affaires sont encore là ? »

Beck secoua la tête. « Cat les a pris aujourd'hui. »

« Cat ? » demanda-t-elle se demandant comment un chat pouvait…

« La rousse. » ah oui, la meilleure amie de Jade.

« Est-ce la première fois que tu dors ici ? » Beck acquiesça. « Parce que les affaires de Jade ne sont plus là ? » encore un acquiescement.

«Retourne te coucher. » Ella alla vers l'armoire et en sortit un drap et un oreiller pour lui avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

« Alors, pourquoi est-il en bas ? » Kevin demanda aussitôt.

«Ils ont rompu. » Elle s'allongea sous les couvertures et regarda le plafond, se remémorant son fils, avec le plus grand sourire qu'elle n'ait jamais vu sur son visage, assis dans le salon, jambes entremêlées avec celles d'une fille qui riait aux éclats.

Ella frappa à la porte de son fils pour l'inviter à prendre le petit déjeuner avec eux. Elle a fait des crêpes et des gaufres et espérait que la nourriture pourrait inciter Beck à leur en dire un peu plus sur son rendez-vous avec Meredith. Ce fut son premier rendez-vous avec une autre fille depuis la rupture et Ella espérait que tout s'est bien passé. Il a été plus renfermé depuis sa rupture avec Jade et une nouvelle petite amie était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Ou une ancienne petite amie Ella pensa quand la porte de la caravane s'ouvrit pour révéler l'ancienne petite amie de son fils, les cheveux emmêlés et simplement vêtue de sa chemise grise et rien d'autre.

« Oh, » Jade marmonna tandis qu'elle baissa les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle portait avant de ramener son attention à Ella. « J'étais…mes vêtements… » Jade soupira, apparemment à court d'idée. «On s'est remis ensemble. »

« Je vois. » Jade se tourna vers la caravane et un moment plus tard, son fils apparu avec simplement une serviette autour de la taille.

« Oh…maman. » Il se tourna vers Jade, puis regarda ce qu'elle portait, ses yeux devinrent comiquement grands quand enfin il comprit. Il se tourna vers sa mère et dit « euh, est-ce que tu peux nous donner un moment ? » puis ferma la porte sans attendre sa réponse.

Ella entendit vaguement son fils demander à Jade pourquoi elle a ouvert la porte alors qu'elle portait uniquement sa chemise. Jade pensait certainement que c'était un de leurs amis qui avait frappé à la porte. Elle écouta calmement tandis qu'ils continuaient à se disputer à propos de Jade ouvrant la porte alors qu'elle était à peine habillée. Eventuellement, elle entendit Beck lui demander si elle était prête puis la porte s'ouvrit. Cette fois, ils étaient tous les deux habillés même si Jade s'est tout simplement contentée de porter un des vieux jogging de Beck.

« Maman, bonjour ? » Ella pouvait voir la main de Jade à plat sur le dos de son fils.

« Est-ce que je peux te parler ? » Elle ne voulait pas parler devant Jade. Son fils regarda d'abord son ancienne ancienne petite amie avant d'accepter.

Beck sortit de la caravane et suivit sa mère un peu plus loin dans leur allée. «Je pensais que tu es sorti avec une nouvelle fille hier soir ? Une certaine Meredith ? »

Il se gratta la tête « euh oui. Je veux dire, je suis sorti avec elle. Je suis sorti avec Meredith. »

Ella le regarda avec inquiétude puis jeta un coup d'œil vers la caravane où Jade se tenait toujours. « Mais Jade et toi… »

Il rougit et n'osa pas la regarder « Oui. »

« Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? » Ella le regarda attentivement tandis qu'il expliquait que Meredith était juste trop gentille et facile et comment il voulait quelqu'un qui avait ses propres idées et opinion, qui n'avait pas honte de les exprimer et comment Jade est montée sur scène pour chanter, à quel point elle était incroyable et comment il avait l'impression qu'elle chantait pour lui et comment il n'a même pas réalisé qu'il était lui-même monté sur scène jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise qu'elle lui avait manqué et puis une chose entraînant une autre…

« Es-tu heureux ? »

Son fils regarda par-dessus son épaule vers la belle mais loin d'être facile jeune fille assise à la porte de sa caravane. « Oui, je le suis. »

Beck se tourna vers Ella. « Je le suis vraiment. »

« Okay, » Ella acquiesça plus pour elle-même que pour Beck. « Tous les deux venez à l'intérieur quand vous aurez faim. J'ai fait des crêpes et des gaufres. »

« Merci maman, » Beck hocha la tête. Ella sourit et le renvoya vers la caravane. Elle le regarda courir vers Jade, la prendre dans ses bras puis rire de quelque chose qu'elle disait. Il avait l'air réellement heureux.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Ella regarda attentivement les deux adolescents. Elle savait à quel point son fils était malheureux avant la rupture et à quel point il se renferma sur lui-même après la rupture. Elle fut emmenée à transformer le canapé en lit pendant deux semaines après que Jade eut prit ses affaires de la caravane parce que Beck continuait à se faufiler dans la maison toutes les nuits. Elle a du regarder tandis que son amitié avec Moose devint tendue seulement pour apprendre plus tard que c'est parce que Jade avait le béguin pour Moose. Elle regarda alors que son fils revenait à la maison plus tôt que d'habitude toutes les nuits pour ensuite se morfondre dans la caravane et à la maison. Il déclinait toutes les tentatives qu'elle et Kevin faisaient pour parler de Jade ou de leur rupture.

Après tous ce qu'elle a vus, elle était sûre qu'ils allaient éventuellement se remettre à se disputer et Beck finirait par regretter de s'être remis avec Jade, mais elle avait tort. Même si elle les entendait crier l'un sur l'autre au beau milieu de la nuit, à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Beck, il avait un énorme sourire sur le visage, alors Ella les laissa tranquille. Peut-être son fils avait raison et que Jade valait tous les problèmes qu'elle causait avec son attitude et ses manières assez brusques et agressives. Mais qu'elle en valait la peine ou non n'était pas la question. Ella ne pourrait jamais empêcher son fils de voir Jade ou se mettre en travers de leur relation après avoir vu à quel point elle le rendait heureux.

« Hey maman, » Beck sourit tandis qu'il passait à côté de sa mère et ouvrit le réfrigérateur.

«Hey, que cherches-tu ? » Ella demanda tandis qu'elle regardait son fils ignorer les sodas et le chocolat.

« Pour une raison que j'ignore, Jade a envie de manger des pommes. » Beck sortit deux pommes, une rouge et une verte. « Ça ira tu crois ? »

Ella rit et hocha la tête. Même si elle savait que Jade n'était pas aussi difficile qu'elle ne le paraissait, tout le monde a ses goûts. Beck haussa tout simplement les épaules. « Je vais prendre les deux. »

« Attends Chéri. » Ella prit le coude de son fils et le guida vers la table de la cuisine. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, » Ella hocha la tête tandis que Beck souriait d'un air rassurant.

« On ne te voit plus trop depuis que tu t'es remis avec Jade. » Ella savait que fureter était plus le genre de son mari mais elle était curieuse et avec Kevin parti pour un voyage d'affaire, il n'y avait personne pour fureter pour elle.

« Oui, désolé. Je viendrai diner à la maison très bientôt. On essaie juste de rattraper le temps perdu. »

Ella acquiesça et se demanda si elle devait également compter sur Jade pour venir à ce diner. « Vous étiez restés séparés pendant assez longtemps cette fois-ci. »

« Mais ça en valait la peine. Je sais que c'est elle dont j'ai envie même si nous nous disputons beaucoup et que parfois elle se conduit comme une peste. »

Ella ne pouvait pas dire que leur rupture lui a brisé le cœur. Jade était sa première vraie petite amie et ils se disputaient si souvent. A un certain moment elle craignit que Beck ne puisse profiter de la même expérience que tous les autres adolescents de son âge.

« Es-tu sûr ? » Ella le regarda soigneusement tandis que Beck réfléchissait à la question.

« Oui je le suis. » finit-il par dire avec conviction. « Elle me rend vraiment heureux maman. »

Ella étudia longuement son fils. Il lui souriait et il avait cette lueur qu'elle n'a pas vue pendant des mois. Ses épaules n'étaient désormais plus affaissées et ses yeux brillaient. « Alors je suis heureuse qu'elle soit revenue. »

Peut-être était-il temps de voir Jade comme plus que la petite amie de Beck.

 **I'd like to thank madkin for allowing me to translate this fanfiction. I hope I didn't disappoint.**


End file.
